


You

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, DESPITE WHAT THE SUMMARY SUGGESTS THIS ISNT MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH I CANT DO IT, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, bittersweet/happy/angsty hopeful ending, might be continued into something more waaay later, whats tagging seems fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: If you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life's best part...





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we do not kill mlmoc so if you're here for major character death you're in the wrong place lol
> 
>  
> 
> [based on this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxQLNxFA1Mg)

It was supposed to be a simple mission, simple scouting. Two people went down, analyzed the planet, and then came back to the ship. Allura had wanted to make sure the place was actually uninhabited.

So leave it to Keith and Lance to run into Galra soldiers. Keith managed to escape the soldiers attacking him, but lost sight of Lance. "Lance?" Keith called out, turning around. "Come on, ha ha, hilarious."

There's a scream farther away, and Keith realized he was very far away from where they got ambushed. "Lance!" He yelled out, and ran towards the noise.

"Laa- _ance_!" Keith yowled. "Lance, where are you?"

Keith panted and continued jogging through the dense forest, ignoring the stitch in his side. "Lance!" He called out as he shoved away a bundle of vines from his path. "Lance, please, answer me! Lance!"

"Keith!" Lance shouted. "I'm over here!"

"Lance!" Keith could have sobbed in relief. "H-hold on!"

Keith crashed through the forest to get to him. He was lying on the river bed, his ankle twisted awkwardly, a bloody hand clutching at his side, bayard lying next to him. There were two Galra soldiers on the other side of the creek, laying dead. One had a gun in his hands. Lance smiled weakly at Keith. "Hey, mullet."

"Oh, God, Lance." Keith kneeled down beside him. "Come on, I'll help you up, we'll get back to the castle, and-"

Lance gave a bitter laugh. "Sure. Sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself."

" _Lance_." Keith hissed. "I didn't come down here with you to let you die. Just... live, please."

Lance nodded softly. "Alright."

"Come on." Keith grabbed his hand. "Stay with me."

Lance's eyelids fluttered, and his head fell on Keith's shoulder. Keith shook him, and he bolted up. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, just kind of blacked out." Lance rasped.

Keith looked around, and hit the comm button on his helmet. "Hey, hello, hello?"

Hunk picked up. "Keith? What's going on?"

"We got separated. A few Galra." Keith got up and started grabbing things he could use as makeshift bandages. "I'm with Lance now, but he got shot. You got our location?"

"Yah, totally." Hunk's voice was shaky.

Keith started tying leaves and vines around Lance's wound. "You're going to be fine." He whispered, rubbing his eyes. "Just live."

"Lance?" He whispered. His eyes were closed.

"Just live."

"Just... live."

-

Keith sat by Lance's barely breathing form, arms hugging his knees close to his chest. He didn't know how long it'd been. He was shaking, waiting.

"Come on, get up. Look, I know you're bi, everyone does, you don't try to hide it. So we have to subvert the trope. You have to live." Keith smiled bitterly. "I'm a lot less open about it, but I'm gay. So there's that. Also I think you're sorta cute. If I'm honest? Voltron was the best thing to ever happen to me. Cause it means I got to meet you."

 Keith took a shaky breath. "God, how did it all go so wrong?"

He rubbed his eyes again, sniffling. 

"Lance!" Hunk and Pidge burst through the greenery. Keith stood up. "Guys! How long has it been?"

"Just a few minutes." Pidge said, words rapid-fire  _go go go_. "We gotta get Lance to a healing pod."

"Y-yah." Keith stammered. "Let's go."

-

Keith sat outside the healing pod, tapping his fingers against the ground. "You're going to be okay." He whispered.

"You are." Keith started, and choked up slightly. "You are honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Keith looked out the window at the stars and the moons as they flew by. "Love you." Keith whispered, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short i am sorry
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands and also i write multichaps yo


End file.
